


College Chaos

by the_glare_you_see



Series: A Collection of Jensoo [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Chaos, College, F/F, Hidden Feelings, Jennie Kim is an introvert, broke college students, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: 'Frick-frack-patty-wack, please kill me now. And kill college tuition along with me.'She sent a glare to the girl sitting next to her. A girl with freshly dyed light brown hair that curled around her shoulders, big dark brown eyes that flitted across the room anxiously, and heart-shaped lips that were currently pressed into a thin line of annoyance and pain. (Jennie swears to herself that she's glaring,  not staring like a creep and that it's perfectly normal to gaze- glare at a person for more than three seconds.)OrWhere Jisoo is clumsy and spontaneous and Jennie is so done with her, even if she's kinda in love with her.





	College Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hyello, I'm back with my f a v o r i t e ship.  
> Pls enjoy and leave kudos and comments for my self esteem and bc you liked the story!! ^-^
> 
> K, thanks, baii
> 
> ~ Zen
> 
> ** the 'tense' (past, present, future) is kinda everywhere, so i apologize but im too lazy to fix it

Jennie's really trying to live her life, ok? Like, honest to God trying.

But making the choice to major in music composition and minor in dance and photography really isn't helping her case. Ever since school started, her life had been taken over by sore muscles, aching hands, and major headaches.  _(Seriously, past Jennie, what were you thinking? Were you high or something?)_  The only highlight of her week is the fact that her friends (bless their dark souls) drag her out of her room ("The Cave of Suffering" as Lisa so kindly dubbed it) to go binge-watch the latest drama on Netflix while pigging out on ramen and pizza (being the broke college students they are).

_It's nice this is really nice._  She thinks, and yeah, her poetic ass might be getting the better of her as she looks around the room at Lisa, Chaeyoung, and Jisoo, feeling strangely sentimental. She honestly wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of her life.

Ok, maybe she would mind. Just a little bit. Especially if the nights regularly ended with screams and trips to the emergency room because someone (read: Jisoo) thought it was a great idea to take Sia's lyrics literally and swing from the chandelier (It's actually a crappy light that they've been meaning to replace, but they are broke college students who can't afford a decent meal on their own, let alone a new light.) and instead ending up with multiple bruises and possibly a fractured rib.

_How the fuck are we going to pay for repairs and the medical bills?_  Jennie thought as she sighed and sunk deeper into the creaky chair in the waiting room.  _I'm going to have to get a job. Or ask my parents. Frick-frack-patty-wack, please kill me now. And kill college tuition along with me._  She sent a glare to the girl sitting next to her.

A girl with freshly dyed light brown hair that curled around her shoulders, big dark brown eyes that flitted across the room anxiously, and heart-shaped lips that were currently pressed into a thin line of annoyance and pain. (Jennie swears to herself that she's glaring, not staring like a creep and that it's perfectly normal to gaze-  _glare_  at a person for more than three seconds.)

It probably doesn't help that the girl she is currently staring- glaring at is none other than Kim Jisoo, Jennie's best friend and a visual extraordinaire, who is currently sporting a black eye, an ice pack on her stomach, another ice pack on the back of her head and several scrapes and minor bruises along her arms and legs.  _How can she still look elegant? What the fuck is this sorcery?_

"What?" Jisoo asked when Jennie failed to remove her gaze and train it elsewhere.

"What?" Jennie replied, blinking as if she was brought out of a trance.

"You don't have to keep staring, I know I look like a mess," Jisoo said with a flushing face. She attempted to cross her arms, but winced instead and promptly gave up.

"I'm sorry I'm concerned about my idiotic friend who could have a concussion," Jennie replied. An unreadable expression crossed Jisoo's face and Jennie frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked and shifted closer to Jisoo. Jisoo leaned back and went a little cross-eyed, trying to focus on Jennie.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She flatly said. Jennie narrowed her eyes and leaned in further.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale," Jennie said, as she placed the back of her hand onto Jisoo's forehead. Jisoo felt fine, so she doesn't have a fever. Why does she look so panicked, then? And red?

"I'm a pale person, Jendeuk,  _of course,_ I look pale," Jisoo replied drily. Her arms were starting to ache from holding the ice packs and she'd lost feeling her fingers a while ago. Jennie was still checking if she had a fever or if anything else was wrong and Jisoo was starting to get irritated. And flustered.  **(But that last part is not the point, ok?- Jisoo)**

"Ok, that's enough, I'm fine, I don't have a fever, we're in a hospital, for fuck's sake!" Jisoo exclaimed, laughing nervously and pushing Jennie back rather violently.

"Aurgh, ok! Alright, calm down!" Jennie said as her back connected painfully with the armrest, "I was just wondering!"

"Well, wonder at a distance!" Jisoo exclaimed as she collected the ice pack that had fallen to the floor. Jennie waited until Jisoo had righted herself before acting like the mature person that she was and sticking her tongue out. Jisoo returned the gesture.  **(But that's also not important. -Jisoo)**

"Kim Jisoo?" The nurse called and Jisoo carefully stood up and limped her way over to the door.

"Yah, Kim Jennie, don't even think about leaving, ok?" Jisoo said before disappearing into the hallway, leaving only a swinging door. Jennie nodded belatedly and resigned herself to a night of waiting.

——————

"So this is going to cost how much?" Jennie asked faintly.

"Around $500... then we have to look at the lamp we- _I-_  broke, and fixing and installing that will probably be around $120," Jisoo said quietly as they walked back to Jennie's car. Well, Jennie walked, Jisoo limped.

"Ok, so if we all pull together and pool our money, then we might be able to pull it off. I'll have to get a job though," Jennie said as she climbed into the car. Jisoo climbed into the other side and sighed.

"Jendeukie, why don't you ask your parents for help?" Jisoo quietly asked. Jennie swallowed and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I'll ask if things get really bad. But we have to try first," Jennie relied shortly. The silence stretched between them as Jennie glared at the steering wheel and Jisoo fiddled with her seat belt.

"Jennie-" Jisoo started.

"Let's go," Jennie cut her off as she started the car, "Lisa and Chae are probably worried." Jisoo swallowed the rest of her sentence and looked down at her lap.

"I'm sorry," she meekly said. Jennie glanced over and saw Jisoo biting her lip and resolutely staring down at the floor. Jennie sighed and forced herself to relax her grip on the wheel and drive normally.

"It's ok, we'll figure it out," She said, "we always do."


End file.
